pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shadow Sudowoodo
Vs. Shadow Sudowoodo is the eighth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 7/28/2018. Author's Note This episode contains an audio link in the story that opens another page on your internet browser. For the best reading experience, open the link on a new page so you can read and listen at the same time. ENJOY! Story Brendan, Crystal and Max run through the Pyrite Cave, arriving at a new entry way. Guarding that area is Trudly and Folly. Trudly is a trainer with sunglasses and a aviator’s hat, with two extensions resembling buns. Folly is a trainer with sunglasses and spiked up blond hair with red tips. Trudly: Not so fast! You wanna face the boss! Folly: You gotta get through us! Crystal: Not necessarily. Brendan, you keep going. We’ll cover you. Brendan: Sure thing. Brendan runs towards Trudly and Folly, who both draw Pokéballs. They throw them, as Brendan maneuvers under them, slipping past the two and down the cavern. The two choose Roserade and Grimer, the two with angry expressions. Crystal: I assume they are both Shadow Pokémon. Max: We’ll find out! Ralts! Crystal: Mismagius! Max chooses Ralts, as Crystal chooses Mismagius. Ralts pants heavily, sparking from recoil damage. Max: Huh? Ralts, what’s wrong?! Folly: Ha! It’s stuck in Reverse Mode! Trudly: Pokémon in that state take damage the longer they’re in that state! Your Pokémon is already weak! Roserade, hit them with Shadow Rave! Crystal: Phantom Force! Roserade strikes the ground, releasing towers of dark aura energy that slams into Ralts. Mismagius disappears in an indigo portal, dodging the attack. Ralts falls defeated. Max: No! Ralts, return! Max returns Ralts, as he draws a Pokéball, choosing Poochyena. Poochyena: (Angrily barks twice) Folly: Grimer, Shadow Blitz! Max: Poochyena, Shadow Blitz! Trudly: Roserade, Shadow Blitz! Grimer and Poochyena are surrounded in dark aura, as they ram each other. Roserade goes to ram Poochyena as well, but is struck from the side by Mismagius’ Phantom Force. Crystal: Psybeam! Mismagius fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in it, striking Roserade and knocking it back. It fires another one and blasts Grimer back. Brendan continues down the hall, when the sound of music echoes through the cavern. Brendan arrives in a large room, where Miror B. is dancing on top of a podium. He has a gigantic two-toned afro which resembles a Poké Ball turned on its side, garish glasses, and dressed in a golden sequin-studded leisure suit with stars on it. He dances without care, as his two Ludicolo dance around the podium. One Ludicolo has thick stripes going around it, being male while the other one has thinner stripes, being female. Brendan: (Baffled) What the? Miror B: Huh? Stop the music! Miror B. presses a button, the music stopping. He walks off the podium, getting in Brendan’s face. Miror B: Now who, I ask, who are you?! You are totally messing up my groove here! Brendan: Are you, really Miror B? Miror B: (Strikes a pose) Miror B. is in the house, y’all! I am the dancing king of Pyrite Town, taking it over from that weakling Duking! Brendan: Well my name is Brendan! I’m here to kick you out and get Duking’s Pokémon back! Miror B: Oh, you think, I say you think you can outstep me?! Bring it little one! Let the music play! Darling! Baby! Miror B. moonwalks back to create a field, pressing the button for the music to continue. Darling and Baby the two Ludicolo take their positions, ready to battle. Brendan: Ha! Too bad for you I use a Ludicolo as well! I know how they battle! Sneasel! Yanmega! Brendan throws his Pokéballs, choosing Sneasel and Yanmega. Sneasel: Sneas! Yanmega: Yan! Miror B: Darling, Rain Dance! Baby, Water Fall! Darling the male Ludicolo glows blue, forming rain clouds and creating a downpour. Baby the female Ludicolo is surrounded in water that shoots up then falls down towards Yanmega, her speed increasing. Brendan: Swift Swim. Sneasel, Icy Wind! Yanmega, Air Slash! Sneasel breaths a sparkling blue snow wind, as Yanmega flaps its wings and releases wind blades. The Air Slash hits Water Fall and causes it to splash out, as Icy Wind hits it and partially freezes it over. Baby struggles to break out, as Darling fires Hydro Pump. Hydro Pump breaks the ice and slams into Yanmega, knocking it to the ground. Miror B: (Howling) Ow, OW! Zen Headbutt! Giga Drain! Brendan: Sneasel, Quick Attack! Yanmega, get up and use Bug Buzz! Baby speeds forward, her head glowing blue for Zen Headbutt. Sneasel speeds forward with a white after image, intercepting the Zen Headbutt and taking no damage while pushing Baby back. Yanmega gets up and unleashes a sound wave for Bug Buzz, it slamming into Darling. Darling’s sombrero collects water, as he glows with green shimmering recovery energy. Miror B: (Doing a turn) Ow, OW! Rain Dish takes effect! Brendan: Darn. Their rhythm is good. But ours is better! Sneasel! Pirouette to Icy Wind! Yanmega, Ancient Power! Sneasel spins on her toes, releasing an Icy Wind that blankets Brendan’s side. Yanmega glows with an afterimage, which forms into a silver energy ball which is fired. Baby speeds out of the way to dodge, as Darling takes it. Miror B: (Latin dancing) Giga Drain! Focus Punch! Darling fires several green energy streams, striking Yanmega and draining its energy. Baby speeds at Sneasel, fist glowing with blue energy. Brendan: Protect! And Bug Buzz! Sneasel raises a blue barrier, blocking Focus Punch. Yanmega uses Bug Buzz despite being trapped, striking and defeating Baby. Miror B: (Crushed) Oh! BABY! Brendan: Yeah! (Moving slightly to the music) You just got served! Miror B. returns Baby, eager to go. Miror B: Not bad, not bad! Let’s see your next step! Sudowoodo! Miror B. throws a Pokéball, choosing Sudowoodo. It has a long branch on its head to reveal it’s male, and has an angry expression. Brendan: A Shadow Pokémon? Miror B: Shadow Rave! Brendan: Protect! Sudowoodo strikes the ground and releases Shadow Rave, striking and defeating Yanmega. Sneasel raises a Protect barrier to block it, but is broken and defeated as well. Brendan returns both Pokémon as the rain ends. Brendan: Those Shadow moves are no joke. Tentacruel! Ariados! Brendan throws his Pokéballs, choosing Tentacruel and Ariados. Tentacruel releases sparkles as it comes out of its Pokéball. They both have angry expressions. Miror B: (Howling) Ow, OW! You have been busy, haven't you? Brendan: Shadow Rush! Miror B: Rain Dance! Shadow Rave! Darling uses Rain Dance again, the rain falling. Tentacruel and Ariados charge forward with Shadow Rush, as Sudowoodo blocks both of them with Shadow Rave. Darling fires Hydro Pump, washing Ariados back. Brendan: How about this?! Tentacruel, use Shadow Rave! Tentacruel swings its tentacles, releasing Shadow Rave. Sudowoodo takes it, as Darling is knocked back severely injured. He heals from his Rain Dish ability. Miror B: Giga Drain! Shadow Break! Darling hits Tentacruel with Giga Drain, draining its strength. However, as the energy travels to Darling, it turns purple, and injures him. Brendan cheers in excitement. Brendan: Ha! A Liquid Ooze ability! Tentacruel, take Darling out with Shadow Rave! And Ariados, Shadow Hold! Sudowoodo charges to swing his arm with Shadow Break, as Ariados releases a shadow mist that wraps around Sudowoodo and stopping him. Darling is trapped as well, as Tentacruel releases Shadow Rave. Shadow Rave hits Sudowoodo and defeats Darling. Miror B dramatically drops to his knees as he returns Darling. Miror B: No. No! My Darling and Baby! Sudowoodo, tear them apart! Shadow Shed! Sudowoodo glows with a dark aura, as it causes the Shadow Hold to break apart. Sudowoodo charges and strikes Ariados with Shadow Break, defeating it. Brendan returns Ariados. Brendan: Good go. Alright, Miror B! You wanna see a real dance? I’ll show it to you! Spinda! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spin! Brendan: (Dramatically) TEETER DANCE! Spinda dances erratically, releasing waves of pink mist over the field. Tentacruel and Sudowoodo sway in confusion, this causing Tentacruel to become angry and enter Reverse Mode. Brendan: TENTACRUEL! Tentacruel responds, reverting back and no longer confused. Sudowoodo continues to sway. Brendan: Water Pulse! Spinda’s ears rise up, forming a sphere of water. He fires it at Sudowoodo, which erupts into a geyser burst afterwards. Sudowoodo drops defeated, Brendan loading a Pokéball. Brendan: Go! Snag Ball! Brendan throws a Snag Ball, hitting Sudowoodo and sucking him in. The Pokéball ricochets back to Brendan as it shakes violently, locking as it lands in Brendan’s hands. Miror B. dramatically falls over. Miror B: No. No! Stop the music! Miror B. turns the music off, as he stands up. He isn’t that cheerful anymore, staring Brendan down. Miror B: How is that possible? Five Pokémon?! No one in this region has that many! Even with our Shadow Pokémon! Brendan: That’s cause I’m not from here. I’m Brendan of the Hoenn region, baby! Miror B: (Grins) I like you, darling! But for now, I bid you, BYE-BYE! Miror B takes off running in a flamboyant run, arms bent out to the side and legs kicking up behind him. Brendan: Wait! I need Duking’s Pokémon! Miror B. is gone, as Crystal and Max arrive. Max: You beat him? Brendan: Yeah. Let’s look for Duking’s Pokémon. The three search the area, when Brendan finds a cage. Brendan bends down and opens it, as an Emolga shoots out and clings to his face. Brendan’s screams are muffled as he falls backwards, Max stifling a laugh before falling backwards with a hysterical laughter. Max: Ah! That’s hilarious! Crystal: It’s so cute! Brendan: (Muffled) Get it off me! End Scene Back at Duking’s house, Emolga nuzzles Duking, him petting it back. It flies back and clings to Brendan’s face, him muffled in distress. Silva is there as well. Duking: I can’t thank you guys enough! Cipher has all but disappeared since you went in there, and the colosseum is no longer giving out those Shadow Pokémon. Crystal: It was our pleasure. But we still didn’t figure out anything about them. Silva: I’ll keep investigating around here. Those guys won’t get away with this! Duking: In the meantime, Fateen came around looking for you kids. Max: Fateen? Ian: Local fortune teller. She’s a crock, but most people believe she’s the real deal. Crystal: Either way, this is someone who actually wants to help us! We should at least hear what she has to say. Ian: (Unhappy) Fine. Brendan: (Muffled) Can someone get this Emolga off my face? Duking: You know what, Brendan? Emolga likes you a lot. Duking goes over, taking Emolga off Brendan’s face. Brendan gasps for breath. Duking: Emolga, you wanna go with these kids? Help them stop those Cipher guys? Emolga: (Determined) Emo emo! Duking: Then it’s settled! Duking pulls out a Pokéball, giving it to Brendan. Brendan is speechless, as Emolga latches back onto his face. Brendan: (Muffled) You’ve got to be kidding me. Duking: It’s yours now. Take good care of it. Brendan: (Muffled) I will. Duking: Let me get your guys’ numbers. I’ll call you if we find anything out. They exchange numbers, as they head back towards the entrance of town. Officer Johnson drags Cail away in cuffs, him squirming to get free. Cail: I swear, I was just watching that bike! I wasn’t stealing it! Johnson: That’s what you said the last time! Cail: It’s the truth! Ian, tell him! Officer Johnson turns, staring Ian down with hostility. Ian: Yeah, we’re good. He was watching it. Lot of shady figures in this town. Can’t be too careful. Johnson: If Duking hadn’t already given me the word, you’d be in a cell for all your past crimes. But, since this is the situation. Johnson undoes Cail’s cuffs, him rubbing his wrists. Johnson: It’s good to see you’re alright. Officer Johnson walks off, as Fateen comes outside. Fateen: Ah, there you are! The heroes of Orre! Max: Heroes? Us? Ian: You must be mistaken. Fateen: No, I saw it, clear as day! You seek the way to purify the evil Pokémon! Crystal: “Purify?” What does that mean? Fateen: To find out, you must go north to the large tree. Ian: (Chuckles) North, huh? Brendan: (Emolga climbing around his head) What’s North? Ian: Agate Village. Where Eagun lives. Crystal: Who’s Eagun? Ian: My grandfather. Main Events * Brendan battles and defeats Miror B, freeing Pyrite Town from his control. * Brendan snags a Shadow Sudowoodo. * Tentacruel's ability is revealed to be Liquid Ooze. * Max & Crystal snag a shadow Grimer & Roserade off screen, respectively. * Brendan reveals he has Spinda on hand. * Duking's Emolga is rescued, and joins Brendan. * The group heads for Agate Village, home of Eagun, Ian's grandfather. Characters * Brendan * Max * Crystal * Ian * Duking * Silva * Cail * Officer Johnson * Fateen Villains * Cipher ** Miror B ** Trudly ** Foley Pokémon * Sneasel (Brendan's) * Yanmega (Brendan's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Emolga (Brendan's, newly obtained) * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Darling the Ludicolo (Miror B's) * Baby the Ludicolo (Miror B's) Shadow Pokémon * Tentacruel (Brendan's, shiny) * Ariados (Brendan's) * Ralts (Max's) * Sudowoodo (Miror B's, snagged by Brendan) * Grimer (Folly's, snagged by Max) * Roserade (Trudly's, snagged by Crystal) Trivia * "MIROR B IS IN THE HOUSE, Y'ALL!" is an original catchphrase I made up for Miror B. HIs other one from the games is, "LET THE MUSIC PLAY!" * Miror B's speech patterns are partially inspired by Foghorn Leghorn from the Looney Toons. * Miror B is one of the few characters in the Pokémon Tales franchise to regularly nickname his Pokémon, and the first villain to do so. The others are Ben Tennyson, Corey and Kay. ** Miror B. is the first one introduced in the regular series to do so, as all the others listed debuted in spin-off series. * Brendan battling Miror B is based off him having a dancing background as well, along with Ian's foe being Willie in this segment. * Brendan is the first main character to own a Gen V Pokémon in the main series that didn't debut in a spin-off series. * Spinda is currently the only Pokémon in the franchise to be part of a main character's main party for 3 series. It has been a member of Brendan's team in Pokémon Tales: Brendan, Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier and Pokémon Tales: Orre. ** Any other Pokémon has only been a main member of a character's party for only 2 series. ** This list counts only Pokémon that are part of a trainer's party either from start to finish of a series or were captured in said series. Many Pokémon appear in multiple series for brief appearances yet not part of the main party. * Duking's Plusle from the games was replaced with Emolga to have it tie in to Gen V and for practical usage in this series. ** This change was made last minute, as he was originally going to obtain Plusle like in Pokémon Colosseum. * Ian reveals that his grandfather is Eagun. This marks the first time that he has identified any family member by name. * The Roserade that appears was Gardenia's. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc